1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing method that manages information about intermediate foodstuffs made in pre-preparation for cooking and to a non-transitory recording medium recording a program that implements the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information about cooking recipes useful for performing pre-preparation for weekday cooking for dinners on a holiday at one time is available from the Internet and other sources. Intermediate foodstuffs made in pre-preparation on a holiday are used on weekdays to finish cooking for a dinner. This completes the cooking of a dinner. Therefore, the intermediate foodstuffs are stored in a food container from the day of pre-preparation for cooking to the day to finish cooking for a dinner.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-125535 discloses a management system that manages articles in a food cabinet. Even if no integrated circuit (IC) tag is attached to an article, this management system determines whether the article has been placed in a food cabinet or has been taken out of it according to whether the weight of the article has been increased or decreased. The management system uses an image of the article to update article management information.